


春

by Kashi000



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashi000/pseuds/Kashi000
Summary: 暗光 清水全龄有一点点隐藏的猫水仙非常可怕的流水账自娱自乐，是借用师匠守山人AU设定搞的同人的同人。仗着原作者绝对不会打我（大概），有着大量OOC/魔改/私货/年龄操作etc.作为补偿，我发誓这其实是【关于超强魔法师的我转生之后变成美丽兔娘养的猫咪这件事】X2
Relationships: Ardbert/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)





	春

男人进门时，酒馆老板格林纳德正擦干最后一只酒杯。

格林纳德清楚地听到了推门的声响，可他没有回头，依旧背靠着吧台，懒洋洋地开口说道：

“ 已经打烊了，请回吧。 ”

今天是谢肉祭的最后一天。这是小镇上一年一度最为重大的节日，庆典持续了整整一周之久，最后一天气氛已然升上了最高潮。人们尽情狂欢，开怀畅饮，以欢庆寒冬的终结，迎接春日的到来。正因如此，酒馆一整天都人满为患，兴奋的人群闹腾到凌晨才恋恋不舍地散去。分身乏术的格林纳德早已疲惫不堪，压根没有心情再去接待任何客人。他把酒杯放回柜子，心中考虑或许是时候增加人手了，比如雇一位漂亮干练的女招待就挺不错。

可惜这深夜的访客显然没有听懂格林纳德的拒绝。他大大方方地走到吧台前，熟练地在靠近火炉的位置上坐下，用那缠着绑带的手指轻轻敲了敲木制的台面，说道：

“给我来一杯麦酒。”

听到这耳熟的低沉声音，格林纳德飞快地转过头去，沉浸在倦意中的头脑也瞬间清醒了过来。或许是因为他脸上疏于打理的胡茬，又或是那头几乎被灰尘掩盖了原本颜色的短发，还有身上似乎从未换过的破旧旅装，男人比上次见面时要显得沧桑了许多。唯独那双蓝色的眼睛依旧奕奕有神，暗藏着深邃好看的光芒。以格林纳德的性子，只要他不愿意接待，哪怕此刻领主大人造访，他也照样会关门不误。可现在他却将疲惫抛诸脑后，动作敏捷地取下刚刚收拾的酒杯，将斟满金色酒水的杯子送到了男人面前，像是见到久别重逢的友人般毫不掩饰心中的喜悦。

“多谢。”

男人感激地接过酒杯，将杯中酒一饮而尽。他伸展双腿，将脚凑近到火炉旁，露出了惬意的表情。

火光的映照下，格林纳德这才注意到男人的靴子上裹着厚厚的污泥，黏糊糊的脚印从门口一路延伸到他的脚下。不仅如此，他的衣服也湿了大半，潮湿的袖口已经在吧台上洇出了浅浅的水渍。

“来这里前我摔了一跤，”没等格林纳德发问，男人就自己主动开了口， ” 这次的着陆点有点尴尬。前几次降落时，那一带明明还是结实的冰面。现在居然已经化了大半，就剩了一层薄冰。 ”

“ 那可真是糟糕。”格林纳德起身去给炉子添火，好让客人烤一烤他又湿又冷的衣服， ” 不过冰化了也不稀奇，都说今年春天要比往常早些。 ”

事实上，格林纳德并没有完全听懂男人的解释，只能含糊地附和。毕竟这位来自异乡的冒险者身上充满谜团，要明白他话中的真意无异于自寻烦恼。

格林纳德只知道他是一位出色的冒险者，来自很遥远的地方，几年前开始在这一带出没。他总是毫无征兆地出现，又悄无声息地离开。包括格林纳德在内，这镇上曾有不少人委托过他工作，但没有人说得出他究竟来自哪里，也没人知道他真正的名字。

大部分人都会亲切地称呼他为 “ 大叔 ” ，前面加上诸如 “ 冒险者 ”“ 旅行者 ”“ 工匠 ”“ 赏金猎人 ” 之类五花八门的前缀。他能够胜任各种各样的职业，出色完成形形色色的委托，却又对自己的来历守口如瓶，这一切无疑都为这位异乡客增加了不少神秘色彩。

格林纳德对此深有体会。去年他迫于生计曾想要变卖酒馆，没想到最后却从这位冒险者那里获得了大笔资助。更为古怪的是，尽管提供了一笔巨款，这位出手阔绰的投资人却对酒馆经营毫无兴趣，仍将酒馆全权交由格林纳德打理。格林纳德也曾询问他其中缘由，却得到了“因为我和他都很喜欢这里的麦酒”这么一个让人摸不着头脑的回答。

从那以后格林纳德一直以他的方式来回报冒险者的慷慨，无论是食物酒水、住宿 抑 或是情报，只要冒险者需要，彷徨阶梯亭的大门就永远为他敞开。

今夜也是如此。可冒险者却摇头拒绝了格林纳德为他准备住处的好意。他说一到天亮就要继续赶路，没法逗留太久，让他在火炉边烤火休息就已经足够。格林纳德没再出言挽留，他默默为壁炉添上更多的柴火，从柜子里拿出几瓶未曾开封的好酒，又从后厨端出谢肉祭特制的面饼，尽自己所能地提供最好的招待。

几番碰杯与絮叨后， 酒馆中只剩下火焰静静燃烧的声音。冒险者本就不是饶舌之人，而格林纳德又实在太累了，当喜悦兴奋的心情逐渐融化于屋内的温暖，浓厚的睡意又再一次席卷他的心头。

他原本只想倚着椅子稍作歇息，可当格林纳德再次醒来时，清晨的第一缕阳光已经畏畏缩缩地探进了窗户，屋内早已不见那位冒险者的身影。若不是他留下了便条，带走了剩余的肉饼和酒，格林纳德或许会怀疑其实并没有人来过。

格林纳德看向窗外，眼神带着几分担忧。春日将近，户外的空气却仍旧寒冷。这一带的气候就是如此，冬季漫长且冷酷，而春天却短暂而又怯懦。积雪缓慢融化的这段时期，偶尔还会有恼人的细雨降下，让湿滑泥泞的道路更加难行。接下来的一两周，集落那边的猎人很少会下山，而小镇的人们也大多不再远行。只待春天降临，冬日彻底结束，一度封闭的道路才会再度恢复畅通。

来自异乡的冒险者恐怕并不熟悉这一带的气候变化。据他所说，这还是他第一次在谢肉祭前后返还。望着窗外逐渐明亮的天空，格林纳德在心中祈祷今天会是个晴朗的天气，祝愿冒险者的路途不会太过艰难。

格林纳德的担忧是正确的。春天尚未完全伸展她的怀抱，此时吹向山间的风克制而又潮湿。太阳方才升起，夜间冻住的道路在日光的照耀下缓缓融化。曾掩埋于雪下的绿意们纷纷叫嚣起自己的存在，那位冒险者——光每踏下一步，都能听到脚下土地发出呜咽般的水声。

昨夜河畔狼狈的经历让光放慢了脚步，这次的归途从一开头就算不上顺利，他必须格外小心。背上的行囊中还装着从格林纳德那儿的好酒，他可不想这份礼物在途中摔个粉碎，让美味的酒水白白渗进潮湿的泥土。

他抬头看向远处的群山，还有那些依偎在山脚下的村落，心中默默估算着接下来的路程。正如光向格林纳德坦白的那样，他还是第一次得见此处初春的景色。那么多次在两个世界间往返，这一侧似乎永远都被冰雪所笼罩，以至于光差点忘记这这里也有春天。在朦胧的晨光中，记忆里的那些山峰似乎也显得有些不同，山峦少了几分阴郁的冷色，常年环抱山顶的冰雪也在柔和的光芒中变得透明起来，映射出几分他所深爱的蔚蓝色来。

光从路边捡来一根称手的木棍，权当拐杖以备不时之需。此时的路上看不到其他行人，却完全没有冬日时肃杀的寂静，唯有隐秘的喧闹充斥着四周。

候鸟的掠影携着高亢的鸣叫声，骄傲地结伴从他头顶飞过；道旁的荒草中传来悉悉索索的声音，侧头便可以瞟见旅鼠深黄色的茸毛乍隐乍现；伶俐的山雀在附近的石块上慢条斯理地梳理着羽毛，看似对冒险者的接近无动于衷，可当光真正走到面前，它们却又叽叽喳喳地跳起，眨眼便飞去了下一块岩石；而远处河流上的坚冰，如同为他的旅程鼓劲似的，每走几步就能听到冰块碎裂的脆响，伴随潺潺悦耳的水声流动不息。

所有的一切都像是刚从长久的睡梦中苏醒，无论植物或是动物，哪怕是石块与水滴，都迫不及待地纷纷发出属于自己的声音。仿佛在低声合唱一曲无需言语的歌，向这尚未褪去寒意的世界讴歌着生命的力量。

被这蕴藏生机的景色所鼓舞，光脚下的步伐也轻快了不少。抵达山脚的时候方才正午，远比他预想得要早上许多。不过在进山之前，他还得绕路去附近的猎人集落一趟。

大部分的猎户这时都在忙碌着午间的伙食，没什么人注意到光的到来。与小镇上热情的居民不同，这里即便有人看到冒险者的身影，大多也只是默默点头示意，并不会主动上前攀谈。山间的住民习惯对外人保留克制的距离，而光也不讨厌这一点。他来这里是为了完成先前接下的委托，并不是为了休息抑或是叙旧。

他在这里的雇主是一对年轻夫妇，光敲开门时他们正在享用午餐，即便在屋外也能闻到煎鹿肉的诱人香气。光没有进门，他掏出木盒递给男主人，里面装着之前委托他找回的硬玉。雇主所说的那座矿井已为野盗所占据，从他们的老巢中找回这件失物着实花费了光不少功夫。事实上取回这块玉石时，光难以抑制地觉得有些失望。他所看到的仅是一块成色普通的红玉，尽管打磨得很是圆润精致，却看不出有什么特别之处，实在让人想不通雇主愿意为它许下重金的理由。直到女主人也羞涩地上前致谢时，光才终于明白其中真意。这个家庭的新成员正依偎在母亲怀里，睡得十分香甜。察觉到陌生人的气息，那黑发的女婴皱了皱鼻子，睁开了那双红玉般颜色漂亮的眼睛，好奇地看向眼前的男人。

“这是这孩子的命名石。是要跟随这孩子一辈子的东西，却被她粗心的爸爸给弄丢了。”

女主人的语气有些埋怨，却又带着毫不掩饰温柔。而丈夫也没有反驳，他轻声道歉，动作轻柔地为妻子撩起垂下的碎发，又伸手揉了揉女儿有一点点尖的小耳朵，看向妻女的眼神中满溢着幸福与深情。

即便没有踏入屋内，光依旧可以感受到那种独特的气息。干燥的柴火，湿乎乎的尿布，煎肉的香气，甜腻的奶香……各种各样的气味乱糟糟地混杂在一起，在小小的空间中酝酿出某种平凡却又独一无二的氛围。在过去，光曾觉得自己并不善于应付这类场合，他是放浪的游子，无根的野草，喜爱人群的喧嚣温暖，却从不会融入其中，也不曾为之感到艳羡抑或失落。

但现在好像有什么不同了。这间屋子弥漫的温情如海浪般轻轻拍打着他的心，引得某些柔软的东西如贝螺般发出回应的轻响。

此时此刻，他突然无比想要见到阿尔博特。他想起那间属于他们两个人的屋子，怀念起其中柔和温暖的光线，以及干燥清洁的乔木气息。一切的一切都在提醒他赶快察觉，很久以前他的这颗心便已经因为某个人沸腾融化，在不知不觉中被熔铸成了新的形状。

直到离开集落，这种奇特的情绪仍然在光的心头萦绕。那对夫妻不但按照约定给了他剩余的酬金，还在光的背包中塞满了食物，以至于此刻背上的行囊较清晨又沉重了许多。万幸的是剩余的道路并不泥泞，春季的温情尚未融化山中的冰雪，薄薄的积雪仍然宣告着对于山林的主宰。唯有狭小的兽道上落下的足迹依稀可以瞥见棕黄的泥土，以及星星点点顽强冒头的绿意。

沿路前行一阵后，光被一串足迹吸引了注意，这脚印与他前行的方向相同，看起来似乎是不久之前刚留下的。寻常猎人并不会踏上这条隐秘的小道，而薄雪上落下的足迹却又比光要小上许多，自然不会是他的同居人遗留的印迹。光循着足迹前行，心想这或许是胆大的偷猎者，又或是某个倒霉的赏金猎人。

可奇怪的是，脚印在中途突然消失了。兽道上再也寻觅不到任何人的踪迹，仿佛那个人在途中隐去了身形，只留下戛然而止的足迹。光蹲下身，想要仔细研究一下其中的缘由，却在这时听到了灌木丛后传来拉扯的声响，以及难以忽视的嘶吼声。他拨开灌木小心翼翼地接近，终于找到了这声音的源头。

那是一头喘着粗气的野猪，正竭力朝着各个方向冲刺，试图挣脱后蹄上那可恨的套索。只消一眼，光就看出这是猎人们惯用的陷阱。只要有猎物触碰绊绳，一旁悬挂的重物会因为机关而落下，收紧的套索将牢牢束缚住猎物的行动。这常用来捕捉灵敏的鹿，没想到却套住了这头凶悍的野猪，好在这头倒霉的野猪体型不大，任它奋力冲撞也难以立刻挣脱束缚。看得出来它已经挣扎了有些时候了，动作也已经显出了疲惫，但野猪后脚的套索也因此出现了磨损，再坚持一段时间，它或许还有机会在猎人赶来前逃脱。

可不幸的是，已经惊恐疲惫的野猪在这一瞬间做出了错误的判断。它把骤然出现的光当作了捕猎者，顶着獠牙威吓地向面前的男人冲去。

光侧过身子快速后跳，躲开了那一记致命的冲击。上个冬日，他也曾与阿尔博特一同在雪地中狩猎过山猪。那日阿尔博特并没有带上惯用的巨斧，而是挑选了一根长长的猎叉。回忆起那次阿尔博特狩猎时的英勇身姿，光再一次验证了心中的猜想，即便换成长枪又或是别的任何武器，阿尔博特也一样是一流的战士、优秀的猎人。阿尔博特的建议是 如果 要捕猎野猪这 类 以力量见长的野兽，长柄武器 注定是 最优的选择 ，其次则是弓箭 。 只因 野猪这种动物越是陷入困境就越发蛮勇，即便被陷阱所困，也丝毫不能对它们掉以轻心。纵是猎人饲养的凶恶猎犬，在追捕野猪时也常常会毙命于它们锐利的獠牙，再强壮的男人也无法以肉身承受野猪的奋力一击。

可惜的是，本次出行光没有带上爱用的大剑，注定要在不利的条件下与这头野猪周旋。他弯下腰，丢下手中的木棒，迅速从靴筒中拔出短剑。大部分人恐怕会选择继续与野猪保持距离再伺机而动，但光却很享受这种与死亡的刺激博弈。他避开野猪接二连三的凶猛突击，瞅准机会，整个人扑向这头野兽，以全身体重压制住困兽的行动，一只手按紧野猪的脖子，另一只手毫不拖泥带水，眨眼间便将利刃插进了野猪的胸膛。

为免野猪濒死前的惨叫吸引来其他猛兽，直到身下的猎物完全停止动弹，光都没有松开他紧压的胳膊。直到粘腻的鲜血沾满了他的右手，他才终于松了口气，缓慢地站起身来。

生死相搏的兴奋感还未褪去，头顶上却传来了几声清脆的掌声。

光猛地抬头看去，可任他环顾四周，却 看不到任何人影 。正当他怀疑 那 是否 只是幻听时 ， 一个 带着笑意的声音传入了耳中。

“真厉害。我都看得入迷了。 ”

似乎注意到光仍在寻找自己的身影，声音的主人继续说道：

“抱歉抱歉，我忘记大叔你看不到我了。”

几番来回，光也大致确定了声音的来源——是从离他不远的那棵大树上传来的声音。他也因而得以见证这之后不可思议的瞬间，平静的山林中骤然刮起了一阵风，碎雪与落叶旋转着在他眼前飘落。自树木延展的那根结实的树枝上，有一小块景色仿佛融化了般慢慢扭曲，待幻象消弥，一个灵巧的身影便凭空出现在了那里。

那是个猎人打扮的少年，身上穿的是光十分熟悉的座狼装束，正手握弓箭居高临下地看向地面的冒险者。

“刚才实在是太精彩了，看得我都忘记射箭了。”少年毫不吝啬地再度为光送上掌声，随后如同灵活的猫儿般从高处一跃而下。稳稳当当着陆后的他，对着光笑着比出一个称赞的手势。

“虽然这陷阱是我设下的，猎物也是我先发现的，不过能看到这么精彩的一幕，用这头野猪当观赏费也很值得！”

少年说着卸下头上的鬃盔，唯有在表示敬意时，猎户才会脱下这荣耀的装饰。他弯下腰，凑近去看那已经不再动弹的凶猛野兽，然后抬起头，一头抢眼的红发之下，那对翠色的眼睛闪闪发亮，因钦佩迸发出纯粹的光芒。

“真厉害啊，拉哈说得果然没错！”

“拉哈？”

一直含笑沉默的光终于找到了插话的机会，他开口询问这个陌生的名字，却引来了少年更为不解的反问。

“就是古·拉哈啊。总待在老祖母身边，”他甚至伸手遮住眼睛，演示比划了起来，“一直戴着兜帽，从不露脸的那个。奇怪，明明是他告诉我守山人找了个厉害的冒险者当伴儿，结果你们居然都不认识的吗。”

这么说来，光确实曾在猎人当中见过他说的那个戴兜帽的人，但那仅仅是一面之缘，实在算不上是认识。即便少年此刻的描述也没能让他回忆起更多的细节，他反而对眼前的少年有些好奇。从刚刚起他就一直说个不停，可话语间唯独对自身的情报只字不提，光于是开口发问：

“那么你又是谁？我也没有见过你啊。”

“啊，你问我？我当然也是古·拉哈。”少年笑了起来，像是在说一件极其普通的事情，“双胞胎共享同一个名字，这是山里的规矩，所有人都知道。”

山中猎人有着许多独特的习俗，他们坚信万物皆有灵魂，并对灵魂有着他们独特的解释。他们认定双胞胎拥有相同的灵魂，因此必须共享同一个名字，一同承担彼此的命运。而眼前的少年与他的哥哥正是这样的一对双生子。按照面前这位古·拉哈的说法，大部分的人都不是通过名字，而是依靠不同的瞳色来区分他们这对兄弟。站在光面前的古·拉哈有着一对翡翠般绿色的眸子，而他口中的哥哥——那位常年戴着兜帽的古·拉哈的眼睛却如血一样赤红。

“其实小时候拉哈和我一样，眼睛都是绿色的。那时候除了老祖母，谁也分不清我们。”

说着，古拉哈还有些怀念地眯起了眼睛，像是在回忆一段十分美好的时光。

听之前的描述，这位滔滔不绝的少年似乎与集落的那位女长者渊源不浅，光在此处曾受过她不少帮助，倒也因此生出了几分亲近。他也从阿尔博特那里听过，横夺他人陷阱中的猎物有违猎人的规矩，方才他一时兴起，未曾多想就杀死了这头野猪。那么一人独占这头猎物多少有些不太妥当，他踢了踢脚下不再动弹的野猪，向古·拉哈提议道：

“这可是你布置的陷阱抓到的，我们还是把它平分了吧。”

“可以吗？”古·拉哈高兴地叫出声来，似乎有些不大相信自己的耳朵。

光微笑着点了点头，做出一个请的动作，率先低头蹲下了身。

他掏出匕首，按照过去阿尔博特教他的那样割开野猪粗粝的毛发，做起了简单的处置，很快他的另一只手也被染得鲜红。站在一旁的古·拉哈也照样蹲下，像所有出生于山林的猎人那样，动作熟练地帮起忙来。

这一高一矮，一老一少的两个人很快就剥下了野猪的毛皮，他们处理好内脏，公平地分割了剩余的骨肉。其间古·拉哈坚持要将两条后腿都让给光，甚至还一本正经地和他谈判起来。

“不需要多给我一条后腿，我可背不下更多东西了。”

光拍了拍他那鼓得几乎要裂开的背袋，拒绝了年轻人的好意。沉默了片刻后，他有些犹豫地问出了刚刚就一直困扰自己的疑问：

“我有点好奇，刚才我一直看不到你，这究竟是怎么做到的？”

“啊，你这么一说，”像是突然想到了绝妙的主意，古·拉哈从腰间掏出一个白色布袋，不由分说地将它塞到光的手中，“这是拉哈做的隐身粉，稍微撒上一些就可以消去身形了。分走你的猎物总归有点过意不去，这些就送给你当谢礼好了。”

做出来很不容易的，你可要珍惜使用啊。 古·拉哈到 最后还不忘补充叮嘱了一句。

面对少年的热情，光只得笑着答应下来，郑重地将这袋粉末放入了口袋。 古·拉哈满意地点了点头，动作敏捷地 背起了那捆属于自己的兽肉。他朝光挥了挥手，像一阵风似朝相反的方向走去，就连告别的声音也被他丢在了身后。

“替我向守山人问好，再见啦，帅气的冒险者！”

“也替我向老祖母、向你的兄弟问好。”

并不在意自己的回答是否传进了少年的耳中，光拎起属于自己的那份战利品，继续向前走去。

接下来只要再穿过一条小溪，就能抵达他这次归途的终点。

太阳开始了悄无声息的躲藏，日光如同即将燃尽的火焰般逐渐暗淡。橙色的余晖为树枝上的残雪镀上了金色的影子，光知道很快那些缩在角落中的阴影就会变得深邃，然后缓慢地扩散，直至将山中的一切拥入黑暗的怀中。他加快了脚步，像是在与西沉的太阳争夺时间，一种奇怪的冲动驱使着他，让他无论无何都想在天黑前回到那个地方。

如他所愿，剩余的路程上他再也没有遭遇什么奇妙的事故，山中的一切似乎都为这位心急的冒险者让开了道路，催促着欢迎着他急切的脚步。没过多久，光终于抵达了道路尽头的狭小谷地，那属于他的小小归处此刻近在眼前。

眼前的景色既熟悉又有些许陌生，光很快注意到，会让他有这种错觉这是因为屋外圈起的那一排栅栏。第一次来到这里时，只有这间木屋光秃秃地坐落在山谷中，毫无边界的与周遭的景色融为一体，就如这广袤的山林一般，接纳任何人的来到，却也不会挽留谁的脚步。可是现在，原本孤立其中的 木屋围上了一圈木桩。在这简易栅栏的环绕下，小屋从周围的冰雪分割出来，仿佛在宣告这一片小小领地的归属，这是某位游子的归处，是只属于两位君主的乐土。光又嗅到了午时在集落那里感受到的亲切气息，舒适而又温暖，令他的胸中涌起一阵热流。

木屋的规模比当初要扩大了许多。毕竟两位成年男子需要更多的活动空间，考虑到日常的饮食，阿尔博特甚至还在屋后新建了一间储藏室，以满足他们二人对美食的需求。 上个冬日，光也一同参与了院子的建设。不宜出行的日子里，他们不甘于屋内的活动，几乎是较劲儿般地这庭院中挥洒着汗水。他们一同加固了墙壁，还在院内挖通了几条排水的沟渠。这次归来，光已经见识过雪水融化时的潮湿，不由发自内心称赞起阿尔博特细密的规划。

这次不如怂恿阿尔博特在屋子后面砌一间浴室吧。打开木门的同时，光在心中默默幻想，温泉虽好，像今天这样长途跋涉后，他更想在屋内美美泡上一个热水澡。

屋子里没有人，却仍然有着温暖的余韵，阿尔博特显然才离开不久。光卸下行李，安置好那笨重的兽肉。他点燃炉火，在火炉旁的摇椅上坐了下，发出一声安心的叹息。

屋子里的摆设和他离开时没有什么不同。这让光想起最初造访这里时的情景，尽管之后他们扩建了屋子，可那时的木屋反而感觉要更宽敞一些。光抬眼看向周围，饶有兴致地寻找这里起与过去不同的地方，并很快发现，他根本无法将变化完全列举出来。因为实在是太多了，那是床上多出的枕头，桌上增加的水杯，是悬挂在墙上的毛巾，厨台上折叠好的围裙，是各式各样翻倍的日用品；墙壁上悬挂着座狼装束，阿尔博特为某个异乡人准备了一整套的猎装，它们此刻正完好无损地挂在那里，甚至看不到上面有灰尘的痕迹；还有那些各式各样的调味品，不仅是厨台上，壁架也摆满了形形色色的瓶子，那些都是光凭一己之力塞满这间屋子的罪证，正是他向阿尔博特拍胸脯保证，只要备上足够的材料，他有信心能让恋人享用到王室级别的大餐；甚至包括光此刻坐着的摇椅，这是阿尔博特采伐橡木，光倾尽技术制作的产物。大功告成时光不无得意地坐了上去，向阿尔博特展示这作品是如何成功，叹息总是躺在地上，无论地毯多么舒适也难免会被硌得背痛。

“那么你肯定也考虑过我应该坐在哪里？”

光回想起阿尔博特那时恶作剧般的笑容，还有那晚近乎胡来的行为。伴随着韵律的摇晃让两个人都感觉十分新鲜有趣，事后阿尔博特夸奖光确实是个出色的工匠，即便承受了两个成年男子的体重，这把摇椅也依旧完好无损。不过阿尔博特最后也曾不解地提出疑问，询问光为什么非得在椅子上摆放那好似蚯蚓般奇怪的玩偶。

此刻光躺在摇椅上，依靠着软绵绵的水蛇布偶，包裹在暖烘烘的毯子之中，在渐渐燃起的温暖中昏昏欲睡。毛毯上有阿尔博特的气味，这更让他感到安心。就好像一直在风中飘荡的浮草，终于落在了眷恋的泥土之上。

也就是在这时，他听到门开的声音。光没有起身，他纵容自己蜷在惬意的温暖中，等着阿尔博特将门关上，将凛冽的风与昏暗的空气隔绝在门面。

然后他等待到了恋人如期而至的亲吻，同样疏于打理的胡茬在他脸上扫过，令光发出一阵含糊的笑声。他睁开眼，阿尔博特同样带着笑意的眼睛近在咫尺。

他听见阿尔博特的嘴唇贴近他的耳朵，欢快的声音中仿佛有着永远不会消失的活力，听见他问：

“这次你又带回来了什么？”

阿尔博特肯定是看到了光放在门口的鼓鼓行囊，他不止一次笑话再这样下去，光迟早有一天会用各种稀奇古怪的东西塞满他们的屋子。

我带回来的东西可太多了，光忙着和阿尔博特接吻，同时手上也一刻不停，甚至没有时间停下来回答，也无暇去思考这次他究竟离开了多久。

明明只是短短一天的路程，他却感觉有讲不完的故事。他带回来了彷徨阶梯厅的美酒，带回了集落夫妇饱含谢意的食物，带回来了双胞胎分享的猎物……

最后他终于在忙碌又潮湿的吻中得到了片刻的歇息，他笔直地看向阿尔博特，看向那双如同天空般湛蓝的眼睛。

下一刻，阿尔博特听见光轻声回答说道：

“春天。”


End file.
